The Book of Link
by Deviated
Summary: Rated T. Link has a secret, and Tetra wants to know what it is! Tetra comes up with a plan; will it succeed? Tetra/Link, two-shot.
1. Part 1 Link's Secret and Tetra's Plan

Fixed line breaks.

**The Book of Link**

**Part 1- Link's Secret and Tetra's Plan**

He would always be a mystery to her. Yes, that little boy in green was quite the enigma, except one thing… he wasn't exactly a boy anymore.

You see, Tetra had known Link since they were both 10. And now, 8 years later, she had learned much about him, yet he still managed to confuse her every day. It seemed as if the more that was revealed about him, the less she would understand him. He was very strange. For one, he could be incredibly dense (especially when it came to love), but he was also very compassionate and genuine, and one of the few truly caring people that Tetra had ever met. Tetra attributed that fact to him being the chosen Hero of Winds; he didn't have the time to focus on relationships since he had been

destined to save the world. Then again, Tetra herself was a pirate captain, so she wasn't very experienced in that department either. Her reasoning was, however, that she was a _girl_, thus making her by default superior to Link in that aspect. And since Link had already defeated Ganon and completed their quest, she had promised to herself to educate him in the ways of love…especially since Link had grown to be _extremely_handsome_._ He had filled out with years of sailing as a pirate and monster fighting experience, and while his blonde hair was still wildly messy, his face had matured.

Good thing he was still sailing with her most of the time, or else the ladies would be all over him. She'd have to keep him to herself. _Goddesses, he was such a delicious hunk of a man…_Not that she would ever admit it. Tetra mentally slapped herself. _Dammit, you're getting carried away here!_ Fighting off her hormones, she concentrated on the task at hand. It turns out that Link had a secret, and

Tetra simply wanted to find out what it was. She had first noticed it a couple of years ago... The thing is, Link would sometimes, maybe once a week or two at any given time, observe her, sometimes intently, sometimes just stealing glances at her. Not peeping in the shower or anything like that, no, she would have stabbed him for that, despite his physical attractiveness. No, he would just stare at

her from time to time, and it had her bewildered. _Was it a crush or something? Well, I know Link has feelings for me... What could he be thinking?_ _What I would give to know..._ At first, she kept silent about it, thinking nothing about it, trying to not let it bother her. She even forgot about it for a few months. Doesn't seem like much of a secret, right? No, not at all. Things only got interesting when on one particularly boring day, Tetra had been walking around below decks and wandered into Link's cabin… and found a large black book. She had only seen it on occasion, but had noticed Link would often spend a large amount of time in his cabin alone, aloof to outside distractions. She still vividly remembered the moment of discovery.

FLASHBACK

_It had been another uneventful day. It was summer in the Great Sea, and it was beautiful outside. It was sunny; there was not a cloud in the sky, yet the air was still quite cool. Tetra and her crew had just_ _left Outset, where Link had visited his family for a week. The group welcomed the break, taking the time to relax and enjoy themselves, and they were refreshed as they continued their journey to find and establish a new Hyrule. Because of this, everyone was at ease and eagerly did their work, and there was not even the occasional ruckus or argument that came with being on a pirate ship._

_Tetra looked up at the azure that made up the perfect midsummer sky. A large flock of seagulls flew overhead. It was very peaceful, and Tetra smiled. All was well. After admiring the perfect day for a while, she got bored and decided to check on the others. Every person was making himself busy by doing their assigned jobs. The only one missing was Link. She went below decks and looked for him, but he was not in his room. However, his door was open, and as she peered inside, something in his hammock caught her eye. Tetra walked over and examined it._

'_Hmm… I wonder what's this book of Link's? I've only seen it once or twice… Huh, maybe it's like, a diary or something? I've noticed him looking at me recently, could it have something to do with me? He's also been spending a lot of time in his room of late…huh…what could a teenage boy be doing alone in his room for such a long time?' Naughty images came to Tetra's mind. Her face reddened. 'No, it couldn't be that, could it? …Well, let's just find out,' Tetra had just reached for the book when Link came hurtling of nowhere, grabbing the book and holding it protectively._

"_NOOOO! Tetra, don't touch this! It's mine!"_

"_I know it's yours, Link, but I want to know what's in it!"_

"_I can't tell you, Tetra, it's a secret!"_

"_What do you have in there that you're so afraid of me seeing!"_

"_It's nothing!"_

"_C'mon, tell me, dammit! I'm the captain of this ship, so listen to me!"_

"_I won't tell you!"_

"_Link, if you don't tell me, I'll make you walk the plank!"_

"_I still won't show you what's in my precious book!"_

_Eventually, a frustrated Tetra conceded and gave Link extra work to do for his stubbornness. His reluctance to share the contents of the book made her even more determined to find out._

'_Dammit, I will get to know what's in that book…someday…'_

END FLASHBACK

Since that incident, every so often she would bother Link about his secret, and each time she ended up with the same result- he would refuse to tell her, and she would punish him by giving him more chores to do. Eventually, it had nagged her conscience so much that she just _had_ to know what his secret was. _And today was the day that the secret will finally be revealed._Tetra was just giddy in anticipation; she had hatched the perfect plan the night before to expose what had bugged her for so long.

Tetra knew she was good-looking. In fact, saying that she was just "good-looking" was an understatement. Like Link, she had matured greatly since their travels together began. She had ditched the old blue and red top and shorts for now a more revealing, low-cut striped shirt and a knee length black skirt. She had grown out her hair longer and now wore it down, and the red

bandanna that was previously around her neck now adorned her head. In addition to a wardrobe change, her body had grown as well. She had gotten taller (but was still a good four inches shorter than Link), and in losing some of her baby fat she had gained curves in all the right places. To make a long story short, she was what you would describe as _drop-dead gorgeous._ However, she was incredibly cunning while Link remained quite foolish and naïve. Even though Link was a complete blockhead, Tetra knew he still had the urges and the hormones of an 18-year old. Therefore, _Plan_ _Seduction_ would quickly be put into action.

After lunch, Tetra decided to make a move. She had followed Link back into his room, and quickly pounced.

"Hey, Link, what's up?" Tetra asked.

"Oh, nothing much," an unsuspecting Link replied.

_Now was the time!_

Tetra quickly got Link's attention. She took off her skirt and smiled seductively. Now she definitely had his attention. "Oh Link, I got a new thong last time we visited Windfall Island, how do I look?" She turned around to give Link a nice view.

Link, to say the least, almost had a heart attack. Mouth agape and blood running out of his nose, Link managed to stammer, "U-uh, Tetra, you look f-fine…"

Tetra sauntered over and straddled Link, and lifted his chin with a finger so that he was looking right into her sapphire eyes. She removed her shirt.

"Like what you see?" Link nodded dumbly. She stroked his cheek gently and from his face could tell that she had him in the palm of her hand.

Tetra purred. "So…tell me, Link…" She started.

Meanwhile, Link had been very shocked at Tetra's sudden advances, but decided to suck it up and make a move of his own, since he had harbored strong feelings for his captain for years.

Tetra could now see the lust in Link's eyes. _He looks so yummy right now… I just want to rip his clothes__off… Wait, Tetra, you're getting carried away again! Stick with the game plan!_She steadied herself and prepared to seduce Link into telling her his secret.

What she wasn't expecting was for Link to take action himself. With a grunt, he flipped himself over so that now he was on top, and crashed his lips to hers. Tetra moaned, and their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made out. It was quite obvious at that moment, that along with her rational train of thought, _Plan Seduction_ had gone right out the window. It was bittersweet failure.

_A few hours later…_

Tetra slowly came to. _Ugh… where am I? Did my plan work? Why am I so sore? And what's this warm lump next to me?_

It took her a few moments for it to dawn on her what had happened. She was butt naked, and the "warm lump" next to her that was peacefully snoring happened to be Link. Apparently, she had gotten carried away and instead of finding out his secret, she ended up having sex with him. _DAMMIT! DAMN LINK AND HIS DAMN GOOD LOOKS. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SEXY! IF IT WEREN'T_ _FOR HIS DAMN HOTNESS MY DAMN PLAN WOULD'VE WORKED-_

Tetra squeaked as her mental tirade was interrupted by Link grabbing her and hugging her close. "Mmm…Tetra…I love you…" she could hear him mumble in his sleep. Tetra blushed and her expression softened. _Well,__maybe this isn't too bad...Link is such a sweetheart…I swear, his cuteness is the only thing that keeps me from stabbing him for being such an idiot._Tetra grinned deviously and nuzzled into his chest._I'll__enjoy this while I can, but I swear, Plan B will work not fail..._

END PART 1

What could "Plan B" possibly be? Will Tetra finally find out Link's secret? Stay tuned and read Part 2 to find out!


	2. Part 2 Revelations

Without further ado, here is Part 2…

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise, Nintendo does.

**The Book of Link**

By StoryoftheSpear

**Part 2- Revelations**

* * *

It had been three days since Tetra's first plan had failed with mixed results. The good thing was that Link was more obedient now after they had done "it". The bad thing was that Tetra still didn't know what Link's book contained, and it was eating at her conscience. Today was the perfect day to execute her plan; Link was on lookout duty up in the crow's nest, and Tetra knew that he always fell asleep up there. It angered her for sure, she would love to go up there and give him a piece of her mind, but that would ruin everything. She had decided to tell her crew what she was up to, besides, she needed their help. The pirates were very bored and saw this as a reprieve from their duties, so they enthusiastically agreed to help out. It was time for _Plan Boat_ to run its course.

* * *

"…So that's our plan. Got it?"

Mako raised his hand. "What is it, Mako?"

"So, Miss Tetra, what you're saying is, you want us to tie Link up, take the King of Red Lions, and threaten to saw it in half in front of Link's eyes, just so you can find out some lousy secret?"

"In essence, yes. It's not a lousy secret though, it's a deep, perplexing mystery," Tetra snapped.

"Ok…but one thing I don't get is, why don't you just go into his room and find out for yourself what it is?"

"Trust me, if I could, I would, but I have no idea where that idiot put the book."

With that, the pirates carried out their assigned jobs. Gonzo, Senza, and Nudge, being the strongest, hoisted Link's sailboat, The King of Red Lions, onto the deck. Niko went to fetch a saw, and Mako and Zuko went up into the crow's nest, tied up a sleeping Link, and carried him down. Once everyone was back, Tetra slapped Link, who was snoring peacefully, until he was awake.

"Ugh…wuzzat? What's goin' on?" Link was dazed for a moment. "Why can't I move?" Link squirmed weakly against his bonds, still half-awake.

"Now, now, Link, don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, but we can't say the same for your boat…" Tetra grinned at Link, quite evilly.

"What! Tetra! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Link, if you don't tell me your secret…" Tetra signaled to Gonzo, who held a large saw ominously over Link's boat.

As soon as Link saw that, he felt a surge of anger. At the same time, he was confused. Why would they threaten to destroy the King of Red Lions? It didn't make any sense! _I can't worry about what they're trying to accomplish, I have to save my boat! _Without any warning, he summoned up all of his strength and somehow managed to break free of the ropes that bound him. He leaped over to Gonzo, who was frozen from shock, and knocked he saw out of his hands.

"What were you guys thinking? Why are you doing this?" Link yelled angrily. All of the pirates pointed to Tetra.

Link glared at Tetra, who had an expression of defeat and guilt on her face. "So? Care to explain?"

"I GIVE UP!" Tetra screamed. "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT STUPID BOOK OF YOURS, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO TELL ME! I'VE ASKED YOU SO MANY TIMES TOO!"

Link sighed. "Tetra, I was going to tell you eventually. In fact, I was going to tell you in a few days. I just wanted to wait for the right time. But if you really want to know, I'll show you now."

Tetra felt another wave of guilt wash over her. She knew that she was in the wrong. She had let herself become possessed by the allure of the secret and lost sight of everything else. In a rare show of remorse, she apologized.

"Link…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. But, I still would like to find out…"

Link forgave her. "Of course," Link said.

Without wasting any time, he led Tetra to his room, where he rummaged into a barrel and pulled out the black-bound book. "So…ready to find out the secret?"

"Yep."

Link opened the book to the first page. Tetra at a loss for words._ Wow…this is amazing! I never knew… but this explains why…

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

**_2 years ago…_**

"_Hey, Link, I'm really bored…" She needed Link's company, in order to save her from her terrible boredom._

"_Go away, Tetra, I'm busy…"_

_Tetra, annoyed, stormed out of the room._

**_One year ago…_**

"_Link, can you help me with something?" Tetra asked as nicely as possible._

_Link was hunched over the book. "Tetra, I'm busy, why don't you go ask Gonzo or something?"_

"_You're completely useless, Link!" Tetra yelled exasperated, as she left the room with a huff._

**_Six months ago…_**

"_Link, we're at your home! We're back at Outset Island!" Tetra called._

"_Yeah, yeah, you guys go on without me! I'll catch up later! I'm in the middle of something, just tell Grandma to save me something to eat! Thanks!" Links voice called back from inside his cabin._

'_Goddesses, what is with him and that book!' Tetra fumed._

**_One month ago…_**

"_What the fuck, Link! I told you to go unclog the toilet 2 hours ago, what the hell are you still doing here!"_

"_Oh, sorry, I lost track of time, I'll be there in a second," came the reply. Link seemed to be writing something in that black book._

"_Well, you better get to it!" Tetra shouted. "I need to use the bathroom!"_

**_One week ago…_**

"_Link, get down here right now or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Tetra's shrill voice pierced the air._

_Link stirred. 'Aw man, I fell asleep working on the book again…'_

_Tetra seethed. 'He's either asleep or with that stupid book of his. What could be so important about it anyway…'_

"_LINK, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT-" she shrieked._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Link flipped through the pages. On each page, there was a beautifully drawn sketch. Some of them were in black and white, while others were shaded in with color. However, each drawing had one thing in common. They all shared the same subject. Tetra stared in awe. _All of the pictures…they're of me…_

"So…what do you think?"

"I…Link…this is incredible… so all the times you were…?"

"Yep. All those times I was busy, I was working on a drawing. And that's why I kept staring at you… I memorized the details of each moment and sketched it in the book."

"But…why? I didn't know you were such a great artist either…"

"Well, it was going to be a gift…since I love you, Tetra… and I've been drawing since I was a kid; it's always been a release for me, something I used to get my mind off things. Though it isn't quite done yet…"

"Can I see?"

Link flipped to the last page in the book. It was a delicately sketched picture of a girl… there was no mistaking it… it was Tetra. She had her eyes closed and her head was facing up.

"Can you finish it? I want to see what you were going to draw."

"Sure thing." Link started sketching… Tetra could make out another body… it looked to be Link… They had their heads together. No, wait, they were _kissing_…

Link finished the last details and signed his name in the corner with a flourish.

"Done." Link looked at Tetra, and saw that she was looking at the picture intently. Her face was slightly flushed, matching his own.

"It's beautiful," He heard her say.

"So are you."

Link closed the book gently and placed it aside. Tetra looked at him, their eyes met, and their lips soon followed suit. Both were quickly engulfed in a sea of passion as their tongues dueled for dominance. However, to the bunch of happy pirates peeking in through the doorway, it had been an interesting day, to say the least. To them, one thing was clear, though: it was _no secret_ that Tetra and Link very deeply loved each other.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
